


and life seems almost enchanted

by blazeofglory



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one has ever kissed him like they might be falling in love before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and life seems almost enchanted

Marius is nervous the first time they kiss (and the second time, and the third time). His hands shake, and he blushes, and he keeps his eyes open just a little too long. But Courfeyrac is patient. They reach for Marius’ hands, entwining their fingers. They press closer, and they smile into the kiss, and their lips are soft against Marius’. Courfeyrac pulls back, then kisses him again--once, twice. By the fourth kiss, Marius is starting to relax.

His eyes flutter shut, and he smiles too, their mouths still pressed together. Courfeyrac lets go of one of his hands to run their fingers through Marius’ hair, and he moans quietly. This is—it’s so _nice._ He’s never been touched this way before, like—like he’s something special. No one has ever kissed him like they might be falling in love. Courfeyrac is gentle and sweet, and they nibble at Marius’ bottom lip, prompting them to part.

Then the kiss gets a little less innocent. Courfeyrac licks at Marius’ lips and licks into his mouth, and Marius is moaning again, a quiet, embarrassing sound. It’s _hot_ , hotter than he thought it could ever possibly be. He pulls back, just an inch, his blush back in full force.

“Too much?” Courfeyrac asks quietly, stroking Marius’ hair slowly. Marius smiles, opening his eyes again. Courf is so close and so beautiful, their brown eyes bright and their lips parted, Marius can’t help but lean in and kiss them again in lieu of an answer.

Courf kisses back, but only for a second before they break the kiss this time. Their words are soft, barely whispered,  “Really, I need to know this is okay.”

Marius nods, ducking his head to bury his face in Courfeyrac’s neck. Courfeyrac can feel his smile against their warm skin. “This is okay,” Marius finally answers, squeezing Courfeyrac’s hand. “I really, really like you.”

“Yeah?” There’s a grin in Courfeyrac’s voice now. “I really, really like you too.”

Marius pulls back to look at Courfeyrac again, his face still faintly pink. “I want to do things with you.”

Courfeyrac’s eyes dart down to Marius’ lips, then back up. “Come a little closer.”

The angle’s been a bit odd on the couch, so as awkward as Marius feels moving, once he’s settled in Courfeyrac’s lap, straddling their thighs, he feels much better. The brunette is warm under him, and Marius rests his hands on their chest, feeling that steady heart beating under his palms. Courfeyrac is looking at him like he hung the moon.

“Can I kiss you again?” Courfeyrac asks quietly. Marius nods.

Marius leans in and Courf leans up, and they’re kissing again, and Marius is so in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of came out of nowhere with no real plot or anything, so I hope it's not a total mess! Oh, and just in case anyone is wondering, Courfeyrac is genderqueer and pansexual, and Marius is trans and bisexual. :)


End file.
